


You May Get There By Candle-light

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [29]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Candles, Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: candles/candlelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Get There By Candle-light

‘It’s like they don’t trust us to keep a black-out.’ Foyle’s voice, a bit weary, slightly amused, comes out of darkness along with the clicking of a light switch. Then a match hisses and the small candle lamp Foyle keeps by his side of the bed flares up.

‘Oh, not again--’ Paul lets his head thump back on the pillow with a groan.

‘Looks like it. Come on--’ Foyle pats him on the shoulder and Paul can feel the bedclothes behing thrown back. ‘Time to go talk to our friends at the power station.’ 

Paul cranes his head up and tries to judge the time by the light leaking in at the bottom of the black-out curtain. Early -- probably no more than five at the latest. ‘Right this minute?’

‘It is our job.’ 

Paul rolls over and makes a grab, catching his forearm and tugging him back onto the mattress. Foyle comes with no more than token resistance which tells Paul everything he needs to know. He pushes himself up on one elbow, turning so he can slide his fingers between Foyle’s buttons. ‘Oh, but I don’t think we’re awake yet, sir.’


End file.
